When Tomorrow Comes
by Selene Sukey
Summary: Keinginannya hidup normal begitu kuat hingga harus menyembunyikan rahasia yang dimilikinya sebagai pewaris tunggal tahta seorang Tzar, bangsawan Rusia, yang membuatnya harus diburu di seluruh dunia.


Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Minami Ryusuke

Warning: Alternate Universe (AU), Boys Love, Romance, Mature Contant, Hurt-Confort

This is a story about Naruto and Sasuke

When Tomorrow Comes

Summary; Duanianya seakan hanya ada abu-abu. Tak hitam tak juga putih. Ia akan melakukan segalanya untuk hidup normal. Hidup damai bersama orang-orang yang benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus karena, bukan karena rahasia yang dimilikinya sebagai pewaris tunggal tahta seorang _Tzar_, bangsawan Rusia, yang membuatnya diburu di seluruh dunia.

**PROLOG**

**Waktu Moskow, Rusia, 07.30 Pagi**

Pagi itu udara di Rusia telah melewati titik beku, rasa dinginnya sungguh tak tertahankan. Orang-orang bermantel bulu tebal nampak berlalu-lalang dan berkeliaran di pinggir kota Moskow yang suram karena tumpukan es beku. Pria muda berambut merah yang memikat dan tampan itu duduk dalam kafe sendirian, sembari sesekali mengawasi orang-orang yang hilir-mudik diluar sana. Ia nampak menikmati paginya dengan santai, ditemani secangkir kopi hitam yang masih mengepul. Secara perlahan ia merapatkan baju hangatnya lebih erat, membuat tubuh atletisnya semakin terbalut. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu suka keluar pagi.

Pria itu menatap ponselnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Ponsel itu tergeletak nyaman disamping daftar menu dan kaca mata _Armani_ miliknya di atas meja pelanggan yang ia tempati saat ini dan sesekali melempar pandangan keluar jendela kafe yang lebar dengan berkaca transparan yang memungkinkan para pengunjung kafe menikmati pemandangan taman Harmiage yang indah. Pagi hari di Tverskaya Street, pusat kota Moskow, cukup terlihat sibuk walau tidak sepadat keadaan di New York atau Tokyo.

Sekelompok wanita-wanita muda yang duduk tak jauh dari mejanya tampak cekikikan dan dengan terang-terangan menatap dan mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya. Namun pria itu tampak tak terusik sama sekali, seolah sudah terbiasa menerima perhatian seperti itu dari orang-orang disekitarnya. _Yeah_, ia sadar jika dirinya memang tampan, dengan perpaduan ras Asia dan campuran Rusia-Amerika dalam gennya menjadikan padanan luar biasa pada bentuk fisiknya yang bak dewa dan ia tak menyangkal jika pesona mata birunya memang nampak lebih menonjol jika ia menanggalkan kaca mata bingkai kotak _Armani_ yang biasa ia kenakan sehari-hari. Tetapi ia tetap mengutuk darah Asia yang mengalir ditubuhnya. Andai ia tidak berdarah campuran seperti ini, ia pasti akan―

Perhatiannya teralih pada ponselnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar halus, menandakan ada seseorang yang meneleponnya. Ia langsung meraihnya dan menekan tombol terima.

" _Da?"_ Pria muda itu menjawab dengan nada suaranya yang dalam dan khas orang Rusia. Ia mendengrkan dengan seksama suara seorang lelaki yang berbicara dengan cepat dalam bahasa Inggris di saluran yang terhubung dengannya itu. Tiba-tiba wajahnya mengeras. Ia tampak tak suka dengan kabar yang didengarnya lewat ponsel itu.

"Kalau kau tak bisa menemukan pangeran secepatnya, maka aku sendiri yang akan menebas lehermu." Ia terdiam sejenak, mengembuskan nafas perlahan dan mencoba mengontrol diri agar kembali tenang lalu dengan perlahan memutuskan hubungan komunikasi itu.

Orang-orang suruhannya benar-benar tak bisa diandalkan. Ia lelah harus menunggu seperti ini. Sudah diputuskan, kali ini ia sendiri yang akan turun tangan memulai perburuan itu. '_Pangeran, tunggu aku_. _Aku akan segera datang dan membawa mu kembali'_

**Waktu Washington DC, Amerika Serikat, 01.49 Pagi**

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan terhuyung-huyung, tertatih-tatih sembari memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Menyeret langkah demi langkah dengan berat, melewati jembatan putih pucat di sepanjang Pennsylvania Avenue, Amerika Serikat. Wajah kecoklatannya menyiratkan keletihan yang sangat diusianya yang baru sekitar awal dua puluhan. Pemuda tinggi bertubuh ideal itu menggunakan setelan jas hitam semi-formal buatan perancang yang melekat pas ditubuhnya namun nampak kusut dengan dasi dan dua kancing teratas yang tak terlepas begitu saja.

"Berengsek! Bedebah wanita itu pasti menaruh seuatu pada minumanku tadi. Dasar betina jalang! Kau tak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa." Rutuknya sambil sesekali menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan dirinya tak diikuti lagi.

Ia menyesali kecerobohannya yang tak memastikan keadaan terlebih dahulu. Andai saja ia tak tergiur dengan perjanjian itu, andai orang yang ia anggap sahabat itu tak menghianatinya, ia tak harus mengalami semua ini. Nasi sudah jadi bubur tentu sudah terlambat untuk menyesal, yang pasti sekarang ia harus segera angkat kaki dari wilayah ini detik ini juga. Ayahnya tak boleh tahu akan hal ini. Tak boleh!

Pandangan si pirang mengabur kembali akibat pengaruh obat yang mulai bekerja dalam tubuhnya. Ia berusaha untuk tetap fokus pada arah pandangnya namun seberapa keras ia mencoba, obat itu ternyata sudah mulai mengambil alih seluruh kesadarannya.

Sial! Sial! Sial! Rasa sakit dikepalanya seakan menjadi bagai palu godam yang sengaja dihantamkan dikepalanya. Ia tidak boleh menyerah pada pengaruh obat apa pun yang dimasukkan wanita itu. Demi Tuhan ia harus tetap sadar apa pun yang terjadi, ia tidak boleh pingsan disini, ia harus cepat sebelum mereka menemukannya, mengenalinya dan menangkapnya seperti waktu itu. Tidak saat ini tidak juga selamanya.

Si pirang terus memaki dalam hati ketika tak sengaja kaki kanannya menginjak kaleng soda kosong yang membuatnya terpeleset hingga jatuh kala itu juga. Sial baginya, berusaha bangun tetapi terlalu lemah untuk menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, upayanya itu malah membuat dahinya terbentur ujung penyangga jembatan dan kesadarannya pun menguap seketika. Ia jatuh pingsan.

Suara bedebam keras ditrotoar yang mulai sepi itu tak dihiraukan oleh siapa pun. Hampir tengah malam, keadaan di sekitar jembatan putih itu sepi sekali hanya terlihat beberapa anjing liar berkutu yang hilir mudik mengais sisa-sisa makan di dekat tempat sampah pinggir jembatan. Orang bodoh mana yang mau berkeliaran di tengah malam seperti ini, belum lagi dinginnya angin bulan Desember di DC yang membuat orang enggan bepergian keluar rumah di malam hari, kecuali seorang pemuda gelandangan berambut hitam yang berpakaian hitam ketat ala _Punk_ dengan dua tindikan di telinga kiri yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kegelapan di gang seberang jalan yang gelap.

Si pemuda _Punk_ terkekeh pelan dan menoleh kekanan lalu kekiri memastikan keadaan aman dan sepi. Dari awal ia memang sudah mengawasi si pirang dari awal mula kemunculannya di muka jalan dekat jembatan itu, mulanya ia memang berniat untuk menodong si pirang dengan pisaunya. Tetapi ternyata malam ini dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya, mangsanya sudah pingsan duluan, jadi ia tak usaah lagi repot-repot menodong. Ia pun bergegas menghampiri mangsanya.

Perlahan-lahan pemuda itu berjongkok dihadapan si rambut pirang yang pingsan dan mengamati wajah kecoklatan itu beberapa saat.

"Hn. Bocah yang tampan, tapi kau sedang tak beruntung, _Dude._"

Dengan cekatan pemuda _Punk_ menggasak seluruh barang apa pun tentunya yang-dapat-dijual, tak terkecuali melucuti jas mahal itu beserta dompet dan telepon genggam juga tak lupa sepatu dan ikat pinggangnya. Si bocah Punk tersenyum girang ketika mencopot jam tangan perak mahal dari pergelangan tangan si pirang, ia sudah membayangkan apa saja yang dapat diperoleh sehabis menjual jam itu nanti.

Setelahnya dengan perlahan ia menyelinap kembali kedalam ketempatnya tadi muncul dan menghilang dalam kegelapan gang yang sempit di seberang jalan. Berlari dengan membawa seluruh benda jarahannya dan meningalkan pemuda pirang itu dengan hanya menyisakan kemeja putih dan celana panjangnya, tergeletak di pinggir jalan yang sepi.

Si pemuda Punk tak menduga bahwa sebenarnya pertemuan itu bukanlah keberuntungan baginya, melainkan sebuah awal dari babak baru yang akan mengubah seluruh kehidupnya selamanya. Ia dan pemuda pirang itu memang sudah ditakdirkan bertemu disana dan itu adalah awal dari segalnya. Jembatan putih pucat di Pennsylvania Avenue hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari Gedung Putih itu akan menjadi awal dan akhir dari cerita yang sebenarnya. Ini baru permulaan. Kisahnya baru akan dimulai setelah pertemuan ini.

Baru Prolog...

Salam kenal Minna-san...

Cerita selengkapnya akan segera muncul setelah ini...

Kritik dan Saran juga ide-ide akan sangat membantu saya...

Arigatto...


End file.
